Priemaneto
by KoyukiBetts
Summary: "Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen y tengo 17 años y… y…" era incapaz de seguir adelante su mente era un revoltijo de recuerdos, verdades y mentiras pero no sabia distinguir lo uno de lo otro ¿Qué era real? ¿Qué no lo era?


**Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso es de Suzanne Collins yo solo me divierto con ellos...  
**

**Entre En Lamas y Sinsajo esos momentos en que la mente de Katniss esta muy confundida y todo se revuelve sin ton ni son...ah es bulgaro el titulo y significa "Aceptacion"  
**

**Los veo abajo...  
**

* * *

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen y tengo 17 años y… y…" ere incapaz de seguir adelante su mente era un revoltijo de recuerdos, verdades y mentiras pero no sabia distinguir lo uno de lo otro ¿Qué era real? ¿Qué no lo era? Su cabeza dolía y se sentía inútil perdida y miedosa de encontrar la respuesta a todo de salir de ese lapsus de confusión y volver a la realidad; por que en esa realidad no tenia hogar, su hogar ya no existía ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en el 13? ¿O estaba en el Capitolio y el escapar había sido una fantasía?

No, sabia que estaba en el 13 eso era real, eso es real…su mente volvió a estallar al primer intento de seguir una sola línea de pensamientos y esta vez un hermoso color azul inundo todo y se redujo a un par de ojos que la miraban con amor, si amor, ella lo sabia, los recuerdos de besos, caricias, el calor de aquel cuerpo y la protección que irradiaba la dejaron absorta y perdida…si, perdida en las sensaciones y sentimientos que aquello despertaba e inmediatamente quiso protegerse pero ¿De que? ¿Del chico que le había salvado la vida? Mas que eso, la regreso de aquel oscuro lugar, le dio el vistazo de que había un futuro mejor, le dio esperanza y la regreso a la vida; no quería protegerse de el…quería darle todo, quería darse a el a nadie mas… ¿Y si era mentira? Su frágil corazón flaqueo ante la idea de que aquel amor era una mentira… ¡No! Ella era la mentirosa, ella lo había lastimado era su culpa que la vida de aquel chico peligrara, era ella quien debía alejarse, alejarse aquel infinito amor que sabia el le profesaba y al que quería aferrarse con uñas y dientes por que era la única idea capaz de seguir sin estallar, el único punto donde sabia quien era mentiroso y quien era sincero.

Pero no podía, no podía arriesgar al chico del pan; no podía permitirse su muerte por eso seguiría otro camino el que fuera… el que fuera… un fuerte dolor la embargo le oprimió el corazón sin piedad "NO PUEDO" se grito así misma, sintió su cabeza latir y la puso entre sus manos. No podía dejar a aquel amor, no podía sin ese chico lo necesitaba con desesperación, no por capricho sino por que ella lo quería…es mas lo amaba tan profundamente que incluso tenia miedo de decirlo en voz alta y se protegía contra aquel sentimiento. Pero era tan egoísta, tan rematadamente egoísta que no le importaba saber que si ella lo retenía el estaría en peligro, no le importaba por que tenia la certeza de que juntos estarían bien, juntos nada les haría daño por que nada los podía separar.

Era su única certeza, la única verdad en su confundida y perdida mente, la única que era una luz en su oscuro túnel… una que la atraía de nuevo a la vida por que ella lo amaba, si ella amaba a su diente de león en la primavera.

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 17 años y amo al chica del pan siempre lo hice…siempre… siempre…" Siempre, siempre, siempre su mente se estanco en esa palabra, el sonido de ella, el olor a canela y a pan recién horneado le inundo; sonrió ante ese aroma tan familiar tan relajante que le pareció estar de nuevo entre aquellos fuertes y protectores brazos acunada entre sus hábiles palabras.

Un ultimo recuerdo llego a su mente antes de estallar nuevamente…

"Quédate conmigo…" sintió su mano grande y cálida entre las suyas tan pequeñas

"Siempre" aquella palabra se hizo eco en la confusión como una promesa con aquella dulce voz que solo le pertenecía a el llevándola lejos, lejos de la realidad.

…

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 17 años y amo a Peeta Mellark, lo amo y siempre lo amare…es mi única verdad y la protegeré incluso de mi misma…"

* * *

**Por lo corto se pueden dar cuenta que es solo una viñeta...simplemente salio de no se donde asi que espero les haya gustado...**

**Review?...**


End file.
